The XFiles: BMI
by MSDR89
Summary: Monster-of-the-Week style story about a fungus that takes over a person's body, retaining their appearance except making them appear to be in perfect health. New & Old Characters.


**The X-Files: BMI**

By: Jessica Rizzo

Mulder walked into his office & stopped short. Speechless for a moment or so, he found his voice & sputtered "Who are you? And what are you doing going through my desk? Those are highly classified FBI Files!"

The blonde woman sitting behind his desk with her feet up, sifting through a stack of X-Files, looked up & smiled warmly, further confusing Mulder. She bounced to her feet in a single smooth, fluid, motion, & Mulder could see she was suprisingly tall, almost his height.

"Special Agent Fox Mulder I'd assume?" she asked, not waiting for the darkly handsome agent to extend his hand to shake. As she grabbed his hand, she pulled her ID out of her pocket. "I'm Special Agent Amanda Pierce, it's wonderful to finally meet you, a real honor!"

Mulder opened his mouth, than closed it. He opened it again, still not sure what he wanted to say, when he was saved by Scully appearing in the doorway. Mulder gave her an imploring look as her eyes shifted from him to the blonde and back to him again. "Mulder? What's going on?" Scully asked, her eyebrows arched slightly, her mouth in her usual no-nonsense set.

Pierce smiled again, & grabbed Scully's hand. "And you must be Special Agent Dana Scully! I've heard so much about you, too! It's great to meet you! I'm Special Agent Amanda Pierce."

Mulder & Scully exchanged looks, & as usual that simple half-second glance communicated a thousand words. Mulder looked back at Pierce again. The young woman had an eagerness about her that reminded him of a puppy in a petstore, locked in a cage but wanting so badly to see the people on the other side of the glass. "You still haven't explained what you were doing in my desk." he told her, his long lashes half concealing his hazel eyes. Scully's eyes flashed at this bit of news. "She was going through your desk?" she asked sharply, giving Pierce a distrustful look.

Still smiling, Pierce looked between them, blinking. "Didn't you get the memo?" she asked, shaking her head as she spoke, her smile fading slightly. The Agents blank stares were answer enough. Pierce sighed & walked back around Mulder's desk & picked up a file. "Here. You should have gotten a copy a week ago. Deputy Director Kersh decided it's been too much, having only two Agents assigned to the X-Files. I've been assigned here at least temporarily, very possibly permenately." Pierce informed them, handing the file to Mulder. He opened it & read through quickly while Scully looked over his shoulder.

Scully scanned the document quickly. Amanda Theresa Pierce. 23 years of age. Graduated from PrinceTown with honors & a degree in Animal Sciences. None of it really mattered. Scully raised her eyes from the file while Mulder continued to read it. Pierce noticed & smiled widely at her, but Scully didn't return the expression. She still remembered Krycek's assignment to the X-Files. Her own assignment years ago had been for less than honest reasons. She didn't trust Pierce, not even a little bit.

Pierce could feel Scully's hostility. She understood it. She'd been following the X-Files as best she could since she was a sophmore in college. She'd heard about the betrayals. But Scully & Mulder, they didn't need to know any of that, not yet. She could stand their mistrust; she'd prove her merit to them in time. Just like in time they'd find out how hard she'd fought for this assignment. "Do you want to speak with the Deputy Director about the mix-up? I'm sure he'd be happy to confirm my assignment here."

Scully started to say yes, but Mulder stopped her and said no. He closed the file and set it back on his desk, along with his car keys, looking at Pierce again. "That was Kersh's signature." He glanced towards Scully as he spoke, nodding "He approved Agent Pierce's assignment to the X-Files." His look told Scully they'd talk later, though it communicated nothing to Pierce.

Pierce looked relieved. "I'm glad that's straightened out. I'm sorry to be going through your desk, I was looking for any X-Files with similarities to this one." Pierce pulled another file off the desk. "D.D. Kersh gave it to me this morning. Does it look familiar to you?" she asked, handing it to Scully., who looked through it and frowned, shaking her head, before handing it to Mulder.

"No, it doesn't. Not to me at least. What do you think, Mulder?" What she meant to say was 'not as an X-File'.

Mulder's expression was thoughtful as he went over to the filing cabinet next to his desk. "Maybe.." he murmured quietly. "Although I'm not sure..." He pulled out several files, looked through them, and put them back. "No. There's been a few similar cases, but nothing to suggest they are connected." Mulder handed the file back to Pierce. "To be honest, I don't understand why this is being classified as an X-File. It's a bit mysterious, but it doesn't appear paranormal."

Pierce took the file back, looking disappointed. "I don't know why they decided to classify it as an X-File. But I do know that the latest Person of Interest is Kersh's GodDaughter. One of his closest friend's only child."

As Pierce spoke, Scully & Mulder both made a face. Mulder closed his eyes & groaned, thinking "No...Why does Kersh have to have a personal interest in this."

Pierce paused, looking between the agents, as a slow smile crept across her face. "I know he isn't your biggest fan, but believe me, he really just wants to see this case solved."

Scully rolled her eyes. "Yes, in a mundane way. It's a good thing this case doesn't look anything like an X-File; Kersh would never accept a typical X-Files explanation."

Pierce shrugged. "He'll have to accept what he gets. The truth is the truth, whether he likes it or not."

Mulder wore an expression of suprise and delight when he heard this. Scully still wore a hard, skeptical look. She sighed to herself & thought "Mulder...What happened to 'Trust No One'"?"

Mulder's typical dogged one-track interest showed as he asked Pierce "You mean you weren't sent here as a complete skeptic, to debunk the X-Files?" His usual excitement showing through.

Before Pierce could reply, Scully stepped in. "Mulder. Just because she says Kersh has to accept the truth, whatever it is, doesn't mean she's on your side." Her eyes begged him to be careful, to not just trust complete stranger at her word. And a part of her felt resentment; he'd have never trusted her so quickly.

Pierce smirked slightly, no anger on her face at all. "What makes you think I was 'sent' here?" she asked, grabbing the keys off the desk. "C'mon; it's about an hour drive to where the latest incident occurred."

As she spun on her heel and walked towards the door, Mulder caught her sleeve & held his hand out. The first inkling of a smile crossed his face, accenting his boyishly handsome looks. "I always drive."

Scully made a quiet sound of disgust and practicaly stomped out of the door ahead of them. Of course Mulder wasn't going to listen to her, when did he ever? She wasn't jealous of Pierce, of course, that would be ridiculous, she told herself. It just infuriated her Mulder'd be so willing to trust this newcomer so quickly.

In the car, Scully took her usual spot in the passanger seat while Mulder drove. Pierce was in the back, leaning forward between their seats. "So, lets recap before we get there. There have been four reported incidents; 3 women, 1 man. All had a Body Mass Index of at least 40, making them considered Morbidly Obese. Then, without warning, no one hears from each person for a period of about a week. When they do reappear, all had undergone intense physical transformations. All are currently at a BMI of roughly 21. They appear perfectly healthy and fit, showing no signs of previously exsisting medical conditions, though none will agree to allow a medical examination."

Scully turned to look at Pierce. "A week? All of those changes happen within a week? That's not possible!"

Mulder glanced at her. "I guess that's why it's being classified an X-File."

Pierce started to continue. "Extreme changes in personality and habit are also report-"

Scully interuppted her, still talking to her partner. "Mulder! It-is-not-possible. What the facts tell me, is that this is a case of Identity Theft. It explains the changes in physical appearance, the changes in personality and habit, why they won't submit to Medical Testing... It explains everything!"

Mulder looked at her with a half smile that seemed to say "With all you've seen, all we've been through, you are still going to come out and say that something is just impossible?" The look Scully returned said quite clearly "I don't care, Mulder, this is different. This has been absolutely scientificlly proven impossible."

Pierce looked between them. She knew partners who were together for a long time often developed very interesting, almost telepathic relationships, but this was something entirely different. It was amazing to watch them hold a conversation with their eyes, not saying a single word.

"Scully, what are the odds, if it was Identity Theft, that all the victims would be overweight, and all the perpetrators have an athletic build? None of these people have great credit, money, homes. There is nothing here to indicate anyone would want their lives." Mulder told his partner. To him, it was an extreme and unlikely possibility that this could be Identity Theft.

Tentatively, Pierce began again. "It is being looked into, the possibility of Identity Theft, but so far it is looking unlikely. The family, friends, co-workers... they all insist that these people are who they say they are. Just, different somehow."

Scully was clearly unconvinced. "Good. I'm glad they know what to look into, and we aren't coming out here for absolutely nothing." She looked at Mulder. "It might not be likely, but it's the most likely answer in this situation. Since they won't allow a medical examination, I'm going to see about digitally comparing pictures of the 'new' versions of these people to pictures of their older versions. That should give us some answers." Mulder seemed satisfied, and Scully sat back in her seat to finish the rest of the ride in silence. If the pictures didn't match, it would be proof these people were not who they said they were. And if they did match... Well, than she'd have to eat her own words.


End file.
